Coming to Terms
by Falling Lillies
Summary: One accident can change everything. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous but by the gods I wished I did.

Tori Vega could put up with a lot of shit when it came to her girlfriend of two almost three years, but when she saw her there on a motorcycle grinning at her she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. Walking over to Jade, the half Latina merely shook her head and gave Jade a demanding looking daring her to explain her choice of transportation. After a quick explanation, and promises that would be kept later that night, Jade started off on attempting to convince her girlfriend to take a ride with her. Ever the stubborn one, Tori Vega blatantly refused to get on the so called death trap and was doing a good job when she saw Jade start to pout like a little kid. Finally giving in the two got on the Goth girl's bike and drove off towards the city in order to find something to do to occupy their time.

After riding around for a while and stopping at McDonalds to eat some dinner the two were out in the mountain area heading up to their spot when Tori looked down and saw the speed that Jade was going. The normal speed limit was only thirty-five down the curvy road but Jade was going fifty-five giving the singer a slight heart attack.

"Jade slow down you're going too fast," Tori told her and thanked whatever god would hear her when she saw Jade squeeze on the brakes.

They mountain was starting to get to the even more dangerous part and Tori could have sworn that Jade had not slowed down at all since Tori asked her. Looking back at the speedometer, her fears had been confirmed when she saw that they were still going fifty-five.

"Jade please slow down you're starting to scare me," Tori pleaded not noticing the sad smile on Jade face.

"Okay I'll slow down Tori, just do me a couple of favors," Jade said making Tori whimper.

"Fine what do you want?" Tori asked still fearing for her life.

"Say that you love me," Jade said making Tori confused.

"I love you Jade, now please for the love of God slow down," Tori commanded.

"Give me a hug," Jade said and Tori did so, "Now take of my helmet and put it on you, it's bothering me."

Tori reached up and took off Jades helmet before placing it on herself and grabbing a hold of Jade again. She hoped that her girlfriend would slow down but when she looked down to see the speed limit hopefully drop everything suddenly went black when the bike went over the cliff sending the two down the mountain. Groaning Tori opened her eyes to see her family, Jade's family, and her friends standing there and she wondered why they were up on the mountains when they were all home last she remembered. It was then that she felt the warmness of her blood trickle down her arms and legs and she looked down, very painfully, and saw all of the cuts along her body. Letting out a scream Tori caught some of the peoples' attention and her mother rushed over to her from her father's side and started to cry again when she feel to the ground beside her youngest daughter.

"Tori, Tori sweetheart are you okay?" Mrs. Vega asked stroking Tori's hair in an attempt to calm the two of them down.

"Mom, what happened, where's Jade?" Tori asked looking around.

Mr. Vega let out a small chuckle at his daughter's innate ability to but others before herself even when she was hurt. It was then that he sobered up and walked over to Tori before kneeling beside her.

"Tori…Jade didn't survive the crash," he said making her tear up.

"What…what?" Tori asked suddenly very afraid, "What happened please someone tell me what happened and where my girlfriend is."

"The brakes on Jade's bike were cut at some point in time during the night and Jade did everything that she could in order to keep you safe baby girl," Mr. Vega said looking at the ground.

The whole situation suddenly dawned on Tori and as she looked around and saw that Jade's bike had been all but destroyed and Jade herself was now getting a blanket laid over her. Letting out a cry of protest, Tori attempted to get up and over to Jade but was held down by her father and even Beck and Andre. They placed Jade's body in the back on one of the two ambulances when the paramedics ran over to Tori and placed her on a gurney to get her to a hospital. After being checked out and then stitched up Tori was released from the hospital in a matter of days and just in time for Jade's funeral. When she went there she expected Jade's parents to blame her for Jade's death and she wouldn't have blamed them if they did. So it was a huge surprise when they came over to her and Mrs. West gave her a big hug.

"I just wanted you to know that Jade loved you so much," Mrs. West said through her tears, "after she started dating you she changed so much Tori she was happy and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death."

"Don't you blame me for her death?" Tori asked concerned.

"No, Jade chose this Tori, she chose to keep you safe and sacrifice herself for you," Mr. West said placing his hand on Tori's shoulder, "we can never nor will we ever blame you for her death."

The rest of the funeral continued and in the end Tori wasn't able to stand and had to rely on Cat to keep her up. After the funeral service Cat took Tori home know that she wouldn't want to do or say anything for awhile and when the young singer collapsed on her bed and started crying she started to rub her back comfortingly. Years had passed and Jade's death still weight on Tori somewhat, and when it came to the anniversary of her death Cat understood that she needed to go see her.

"Tori sweetie you need to put this behind you it's not healthy," the twenty eight year old Cat Valentine said looking at her wife, "come on we're going to her grave and you are going to face your past."

"I can't Cat I…I just can't," Tori Valentine said not looking up from her cooking, "besides what about Maggie we can't leave our three year old daughter home alone."

"You're right that's why her father is here to take care of her," Cat pointed out as a taller man walked into the kitchen.

"Tori we're doing this for you," Beck said folding her arms over his chest, "now go I'll take care of Maggie, you need to go face your demons."

Tori didn't get another say in it because after Beck finished Andre came in and took a hold of his friends arm before leading her to the car. Cat followed and turned to mouth thank you to Beck before getting in the car with her wife and making sure that she wouldn't be able to bale on her. Tori whimpered as they came ever closer to the graveyard that Jade was buried in and when it came into sight she started to look for an escape route when she felt Cat's hand on her's. After the car was parked Tori took a deep breath and got out of the car before slowly walking over to Jade's grave. Kneeling in front of it she felt her tears start to push their way out, years and years if tears were now pouring on to the grave and Tori finally let out a broken sob.

"Hi Jade" Tori muttered a feeling of guilt overcoming her, "a lots changed since you…died, Beck is a famous actor, Andre married and owns a great music company, I married Cat and the two of us have a daughter, her name's Maggie, I know I probably shouldn't be here but the others think that…that I needed to face my past and…I'm so sorry Jade, I shouldn't have let you get that stupid motorcycle, I…I should have convinced you to stay and watch a movie at my house, but…"

"You know I never blamed you right?" a voice said startling Tori.

Looking up she saw Jade sitting on the gravestone and smiling down at her before pushing herself off of the stone and placing her hand on her face. Closing her eyes Tori felt the familiar touch of Jade's lips on hers but when she opened her eyes there wasn't anyone there beside her and Cat. Walking back over to her wife, Tori gave her a small smile and the two of them walked over to the car.

"Did you…did you see Jade also?" Tori whispered looking over at her.

"…Yes, I saw her," Cat replied starting the car, "what did she say?"

"That she never blamed me," Tori replied, "I…I think I'm ready to go home."

Cat nodded and started off towards their house when she felt Tori kiss her cheek before whispering.

"I love you Cat, just so you know,"

"I know Tori, I love you two," Cat replied smiling.

And with that the rest of the ride was quiet as the two continued on to their house to see their daughter.

A/N: Okay so I was crying while writing this story because I was listening to the Eversense song "My Immortal" when Tori was at Jade's grave and I felt bad because I killed Jade and she's my favorite character. Anyway R&R please.


End file.
